Does countenances reveal one's true identity?
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Honestly, I… miss you a lot and I would do anything to see that smile of yours again. Aerith… if only things had been different, then… maybe you wouldn't have had to wait for me for four years? Maybe then we could still be together and you… wouldn't have gotten killed? Please, my love… goddess of the life stream… let me meet you, not just in my dreams but in… reality.
1. Chapter one

**_Aerith Gainsborough x Zack Fair.  
_** _  
_Does countenances reveal one's true identity?

 _Summary:_ _Honestly, I… miss you a lot and I would do anything to see that smile of yours again. Aerith… if only things had been different, then… maybe you wouldn't have had to wait for me for four years? Maybe then we could still be together and you… wouldn't have gotten killed? Please, my love… goddess of the lifestream… let me meet you, not just in my dreams but in… reality._

 **Chapter one:** One of these days would just have to come around again, wouldn't it? He had… actually been feeling a little cheerful lately, in company of his best friend Cloud, but… true as it was stated, you can't forget your memories, can you? _The memories of a fragile silhouette, one of which featured this long, brown, braided hair, put up in a bow… Her shoulders graced in a red bolero jacket and a pink dress underneath. Her light skin which brightened up in the sunlight as it almost seemed… snow white.  
She began to move and slowly turned around against him to watch over her shoulder.  
Her emerald green eyes seemed to be able to stare into his very soul. A soft smile extended on her lips slightly as she whispered something through the small, almost unnoticeable space in between them. Her glance moderated once she lowered her head and nodded, then… this fairness would dissolve in particles. Left to be shown was… a struck down body on the ground. The green grass with it long straws tickled her skin while the sun beams from above had been cumulated into an aureole, shinning down only on her._

Zack recognized it so well, yet to be remembered today.

 _She laughed, didn't seem to feel the damage her stomach had taken. Her… stomach which was stained in blood… hollow. She opened her eyes and the first person she captured in her eye field was him. That… blonde, spiky haired male with these mako blue eyes. Mako, something that iconic the members of Soldier, though he had quit by now. He wore a black robe, a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and black boots. His body was shaking… easy to understand after what he just had been witnessing. In his hands he carried a weapon, Buster sword to be more specific. It was a massive sword, several feet long._

 _"_ _Cloud?"_

 _The young maiden whispered, her eyes was trembling. The male wouldn't reply. He simply just shared a few teardrops before his legs folded below him and he crouched down next to her. Shamefully he hugged his sword and felt too… discouraged to even give her the slightest of glimpse furthermore._

 _"_ _C-Clo-…"_

 _She realized what was going on as she shakily brought her hands to her stomach. With huge eyes she stiffened._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Aeri-…"_

 _"_ _No!"_

Zack sat up in his bed, cold sweaty. He frowned and slapped his forehead. Yet another dream about the event from before… He didn't look at the clock but went to his wardrobe and picked out some clothes for the day anyway. No idea to go back to sleep when he was wide awake, right?  
Soon he walked into the bathroom next doors and took a quick shower to refresh himself before he headed out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Currently he was living in a rather modern apartment… it was located in the central city and not too far from his current work.  
The breakfast would be sandwiches with butter, cheese and fried eggs and a cup of coffee.  
He sat by the dining table and read the newspaper. Apparently the time was half past five in the morning and in another… two and a half hour he needed to be at the full-time employment.  
He drunk up his coffee after a while and washed the dishes, likewise the once from last night, then opened the front door in the entrance and headed outside. He decided to take a walk through the forest nearby… since it was a late spring season you could already hear those tweeting birds and observe a pale blue sky. Subsequently he sat down on a tree trunk, next to his favorite lake in the forest. This lake contained holy water and in fact… this was a forbidden place, though he wouldn't care. One of the few things he could care about, especially these days, was… his goner.

"Aerith, can you hear me… up there? It's me, Zack… again…"

Sometimes it almost seemed as if… he just were talking to himself.

"How are things going up there? This is… this is the thirteenth time I am doing this, actually... Praying, hoping… wishing. Honestly, I… miss you a lot and I would do anything to see that smile of yours again. Aerith… if only things had been different, then… maybe you wouldn't have had to wait for me for four years? Maybe then we could still be together and you… wouldn't have gotten killed? Please, my love… goddess of the lifestream… let me meet you, not just in my dreams but in… reality. One… one last time! That's all I need. I need to talk to you again, hold you again, laugh with you again… show you the sky above which you always told me you were so afraid off! … Can you hear me? Give me a sign, anything would do!"

He sighed… shouting wouldn't help. Oh, well… it was time for him to head back anyways.  
He stood up from the trunk and brushed off his pants.

 _Just a sign…_

The male rubbed the back part of his head and regarded the sky above once more.  
Was there any chance… any at all?

 **The Lifestream:**

"Yes, Zack… how could I not have heard your prayers? You must understand that I am missing you too… a lot. But, it's impossible for me to return as the way I am now, and on the other hand… I have my duties to take care off, I… I can't just let my people down like that and disappear. I hope you can cooperate with me till the end. I am sure that our ways will collide on the middle someday…"

She closed her eyes and in a sitting position she would bring up her praying hands to her chest and kiss her knuckle for a final wish. Twenty three tiny wishes summed up into one… She would like to spend more time with him.

Well as she had made her wish she would heave herself up on the ground. Barefoot she dipped down her feet in the water before her. It felt good once the cold liquid soaked her skin. In a white dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist she would perform a water dance while she gracefully moved around and splashed this liquid around her. She felt free, like a bird… Her hair swayed in the wind while her loose fitting dress flapped.  
Once it was all over she strolled up on land again. A laughter slipped through her lips as she started running, out on the meadow nearby. She was… almost acting like a small kid.  
…

Should she tell you a secret? This was the first time she ever had heard Zack's pleading.  
She were close to wonder if he had forgotten about her? But… it seemed like he hadn't. It made her incredibly happy and… she didn't know what to do with herself.

 _(End of chapter one… I hope you enjoyed it and please stay put for the next chapter. Hopefully I won't give up on this story like I did with all my others. Oh, and, I have created an account on three different roleplay pages now! If you feel up to rp with me, please do let me now! ^^_

 _Roleplay – ElliEllie._

 _Aniroleplay – Claire Lightning Farron_

 _Myanimebook - Marinette Dupain Cheng)_


	2. Chapter two

**Does countenances reveal one's true identity?**

AerithxZack

 **Reminder:** _"Cloud?"_

 _The young maiden whispered, her eyes was trembling. The male wouldn't reply. He simply just shared a few teardrops before his legs folded below him and he crouched down next to her. Shamefully he hugged his sword and felt too… discouraged to even give her the slightest of glimpse furthermore._

 _Zack sat up in his bed, cold sweaty. He frowned and slapped his forehead. Yet another dream about the event from before…_

 _"How are things going up there? This is… this is the thirteenth time I am doing this, actually... Praying, hoping… wishing._

 _Should she tell you a secret? This was the first time she ever had heard Zack's pleading._

 **Chapter two:**

"Haha, it's funny… It's been half a year now, but still you are stuck on my mind.  
Is this… some kind of revenge? I know that I made you wait… I know that I couldn't see you for four years.

..Did you blame me?

…Did you judge me?

I didn't even know that… all those days were passing by. All those weeks, months…  
All I could focus on was my work, my duties. You called me a few times, you sent me letters… your eighty-ninth one was your final.

Had you lost faith in me?

I were on my way to meet you again, I almost died during my journey with the unconscious Cloud lying in the carriage on my vehicle.

Do you understand?

I were never abounding you… I were looking for you, searching, hoping to find you again.  
I simply wish to being able to tell you that. It's my desire… god, my immaculate angel!  
Once we rendezvoused my whole body was covered in blood. I were too worn out to tell you anything as you came out running there out of the church, wanting to greet me with your pleased facial expression which I had been dreaming of for so long, and waved with your hand swung up in the air. I only managed to catch the sight of your existence and those gentle eyes before I fell down to my knees with Cloud's body placed in my arms.  
I dropped him and collapsed. The thing I was left to see before everything turned dark was your face and how you apprehensive touched my shoulder, shook it… yes, you even called my name. Little after that, I awoke."

 _"_ _The upcoming days we spent together and talked about literally everything. It felt as if… I were floating on clouds. Blessed as I were to have you there, I didn't want to let you go, not even during the night hours. You held me tightly in your arms and I asked you to stay with me, out of supervision from the guards, just for a little bit longer. We ended up spending the night together in the woods. We laid on the ground, next to the sacred lake and curled up next to each other there was nothing that could make me afraid._

 _It was so wonderful to communicate with you Zack Fair. I just desire that it would have lasted a little longer…"_

As if they could hear each other's speeches Aerith would continue on the meaning where Zack left off. Such a tactical symmetry. Them both exhaled some air from their lungs and briefly immersed their fingertips in the water, Zack's gloved ones and Aerith's bare ones.  
Simultaneously they laid down on the side on the earthy land and obliquely squinted up towards the tree crowns in the woods. The lifestream was the only source which could connect heaven and soil… perfect for solidarity, with other words.

"I cannot wait any longer…"

 _"_ _Please do let me spend one more day with you."_

"One…"

 _"_ _Last…"_

"Time."

 _The distance reduced and soon she would fancy the illusion of a hallucination.  
The first thing she identified were the Mako eyes. Color of the sky and a Soldier trademark.  
The second were… his black, spiky hair and these few bangs which framed the sides of his face. A black first class Soldier uniform, those boots and gloves, the sword he carried, the Buster sword, which he had achieved from his deceased mentor Angeal Hewley, the X-shaped scar on his cheek, the one and only lock of hair which hung down over his forehead, and the silver earing in his ear. It was an amusing point of view and she enjoyed every minute of it.  
This hallucination was just standing there on the ground and reached out a supporting hand for her to hold while she straightened herself as well.  
Though once she tried to take it… it disassociated. His body was only fading further and further apart from her. She perceived that it was too late and allowed him to vanish._

 _"_ _Zack…"_

 _The brunette mumbled as she rolled over on her back and gazed up at the stars._

 _"_ _Why does your attendance feel so near when I know that your corporal self is far afield?"_

 **The next day:**

"Cloud Strife?"

It was an older lady who called out his name in the lounge. The blonde didn't respond, just nodded lightly and walked up to her with his head averted in a downward direction.

"Come with me please."

Once again he would just nod, not uttering the insignificant mumble. He knew that he wasn't to blame, he knew that it wasn't his fault. But, how could he vindicate himself when he didn't know where the real antagonist were? Sepiroth… that rotten soul to the core was what he thought. He still remembered that grin, featuring his lips. He was smiling, once it happened… how could he?

"Are you thirsty?"

He shook his head. No, he couldn't consider his basic needs now, this was severely serious.

"Hungry then?"

The lady didn't even look at him, it was like… she could read through his silence. Another shook on the head.

"Well then… Cloud, please take a seat."

She leaned against a wide opened door and escorted him inside the room where a man sat in his armchair behind the desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

And finally he opened his mouth.

"Yes, correctly spoken I needed to discuss something with you, my former solider of the Shinra Electric Power Company…"

The man smoke a cigarette and it was ostensibly that he took drugs and were an alcoholic, not to mention that a couple of bottles were stacked up on the table. The blonde disliked the view he was seeing, though he didn't complain about it.

"So, to begin with…"

 **Later that afternoon:**

"You. Did. What?!"

Zack was furious. Cloud had gone for a visit at his apartment and at first the atmosphere were comfortable until he told the older individual about his decision back then at the police man's office. He settled the argument and resolved it with an agreement. He would reobtain his title as a first classy soldier for the company if they didn't cast him into prison.

"That's right…"

"But why?! You know as well as I do that you weren't the guilty one for her death! It was-…"

In a blitz Cloud would prevent him from continuing his sentence.

"Don't mention his name! Do not, Zack! Do not…"

"H-hey…"

Zack slightly calmed his nerves as he saw how upset his best friend were because of the situation. He sagged down in the sofa in his living room next to him and rested his back against the backrest.

"What's up? Did you come over here to pick a fight? You get that I'm trying to justify you, right?

"I know that… it's just… no matter where I looked I couldn't find him. He was long gone once I was willing to track him down and make him pay…"

"So? Does that make it impossible?"

"No… I guess it doesn't, I'm just… I just don't know what to do."

Cloud expressed his tiredness with a deep emit of air before he held his face and broke down in despair.

"Tell me, Zack… I mean, you are missing her, aren't you? … What can I possibly do to fix this?!"

"Cloud, there is nothing you can do… She is dead, stuck in the lifestream, you sink her down in the river yourself, remember?"

"But, isn't there anything-…"

Now it was his time to slow down and listen up.

"Cloud…"

The older male patted his shoulder and looked straightly into his eyes.

"Face it… the goddess is defunct and we can. Never. Bring. Her. Back."

(So… this is the second chapter. Tell me what you think in the comment section, please? ^^)


	3. Chapter three: Goodbye

**Does countenances reveal one's true identity?**

FairxGainsborough

 **Reminder:** _"Haha, it's funny… It's been half a year now, but still you are stuck on my mind._

 _I were never abounding you… I were looking for you, searching, hoping to find you again._

 _"The upcoming days we spent together and talked about literally everything. It felt as if… I were floating on clouds._

 _"Please do let me spend one more day with you."_

 _The distance reduced and soon she would fancy the illusion of a hallucination._

 _And finally he opened his mouth._

 _"Yes, correctly spoken I needed to discuss something…_

 _"What's up? Did you come over here to pick a fight?_

 _"Tell me, Zack… I mean, you are missing her, aren't you? … What can I possibly do to fix this?!"_

 **Chapter three:** _Goodbye._

 _"_ _It's cold outside, this time of year… isn't it? I cannot tell since the seasons doesn't change up here. Zack… now it's been two years. I tried to talk to the Cetra, but they told me that I couldn't escape from my obligations just yet. If I kept aging like you do, I would have been twenty-four years old now... You were born in nineteen-hundred-eight-four, right?  
That makes you twenty-five years old tomorrow. I am… sorry that I can't make it to your birthday again, though… you should be aware that I am thinking about you and even if you end up forgetting who I am in the very end… I'm glad that I could stay in your memory this long. In fact… I want you to forget… about me. Live on, Zack Fair. Don't let my spirit haunt you any further. Because you… you deserve so much better. I've tried to let go, but it was unbearable. Simply… it won't work without your help. Are you with me on… this one?_

 _Consider it well, your Aerith."_

That should have been a dignified farewell. The brunette felt so… relieved. A few days ago she received a message when she stood in the greenhouse and looked after her dearest seeds that grew up to blossom in the spring as magnificent flowers. She picked up a few ones and gingerly placed them in her basket and that was when she could hear a… kind of call inside of her mind. It seemed odd since she usually only were able to contact him by the lifestream and at first she thought that it only were her imagination, but soon she came to realize that these words he uttered… actually were for real. Awaiting and heedful she slowly knelt down on the ground, next to the flower bed, and listened for a while…

He told her what day by day… he lost hope. He started to doubt the assertion that she could return someday and it somewhat… teared her apart on the inside. He wondered if it was time to give up. She had… actually been questioning it herself as well a few times, but never indicated it in public.

That day… everything changed. She didn't show this very jovial and delighted expression in her physiognomy as she used to. Her head was lowered and her eyelids… they signed tediousness. She could barely think furthermore and everything that circled around in her head were just… discomfiture. They couldn't make it together, it was already too late.  
Maybe… their love wasn't strong enough? If he doubted, then… how was she, the weaker half… able to set things straight?

A few days were all it took. Fortitude and self-esteem, check. Determination and no misgivings… check. She was ready.

 _If he just would let me kiss him goodbye one last time and throw my arms around him…  
beg him pardon and not to let me go… Feel the embrace of a hug… his hug… Hear him whisper through my ear that I am the one and only one for him and that he never will look at another woman the way he does with me… Just feel a gentle touch, cheek to cheek and notice the temperature of his skin… is he cold or warm? Tell him how much he mean to me…  
I want that. I want it all…  
But, well as spoken… it's already over. I have to move on, I have to, for his sake._

 **Earth:**

"Zack Fair?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

It was his turn, already. He couldn't get much sleep last night… nor the night before that or two nights ago… He have had troubles with sleeping for quite a long time now, to being honest. Not even pills worked. He inhaled due to tiredness and wobbled unsteadily forth to the manager's office. As he opened the door he almost stumbled in the doorway before he could sit down on the other side of the desk in the big and airy room. This was a professional agency of which manufactured cars, suitable for civilians, and other combat vehicles, meant for war circumstances.

"Good forenoon, Fair. It seems to me like you didn't have a comfortable night's sleep last night… and, it also seems as if… there is an unsolved issue in your life? Is there something you would like to discuss with a therapist about in privacy? Of course I can always book a meeting with the company's if you want?"

Zack shook his head from side to side with a rather rapid move as he insisted that he were alright.

"Oh, really, is that so?"

The man snapped his hands over the desk and glared at him with a rather distrustful glance.

"Look. I am just, just…"

This was too unprofessional, even for someone like him. Before he knew it… he fell out of his chair with a hasty move, hit the floor and slumbered in.

"Zack? Zack, can you hear me?!"

 _"_ _Zack?"_

 _"_ _A-Aeri-…"_

Once again… she was there. The scenario was reviewed. He laid there in the church with closed eyes. He frowned once he woke up and opened his eyes with a peer.  
Just like that… he had turned nine years younger. A young and stupid, easily attracted teenage boy who didn't know much about life and its wonders.

"Hello."

She called… oh, that troubled face, those worried eyes and a tilted head… she were gorgeous, no matter what she expressed.

"W-what?..."

The boy sat up on the floor, greatly confused. He viewed the surroundings…  
A big church with stone walls… still it felt… confined somehow. The only light source you could spot were from a crack in the roof above. Wooden benches and a big altar he currently sat on. Upon the altar were… a flower bed, and next to him were…

"Hey there."

The girl greeted with a hand waving from side to side.

"Are you… an angel?"

His comment made her laugh, though she tried not to show it as she slightly turned around and bit on a hair lock.

"Don't be silly…"

She mumbled and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Then… I have to thank you somehow for this one favor, right?"

"What favor? All I did was calling hello till you woke up."

But still… she wanted to hear his offer. She felt… curious to find out what it could have been.

"Still you stayed with me and I stole some time of your day, didn't I? So…"

He jumped up to his feet.

"How about one date?"

The black haired male suggested as he pointed out to her with a convincing face.

With a light pink tint of color on her cheeks she blushed lightly but still decided to play "hard to get".

"A date? What's that?"

Her response seemed to have… lowered down his mood a little… but, that was alright!  
He had soon "recovered" and went for another shot.

"But, I really need to show my thanks in some kind of way…"

She played with her bangs in insecurity without his seeing.

"How about you invite me for a tour in this town then… I would gladly show you around."

"Really?"

His face shinned up, just like a kid's. She found it adorable…

"Are you coming?"

He seemed to have spaced out in a dream scenario for a bit, because before he knew it she stood in the doorway and awaited his company.

"R-right…"

He scratched his head with an awkward smile before he nodded in assent and followed in her lead.

Later that day she asked him how he found this place? From her point of view he literally had… been crashing from the roof, it was a relief that he didn't land on the flowers.  
He just shrugged with his shoulders and uttered:

"I am not really sure… maybe it was destiny."

They both laughed and during the late evening… they shared their first hug before it was time to say goodbye.

At first sight… they had clicked. How could two souls that were made for each other… say goodbye, forever?

(End of chapter three ^^)


End file.
